memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/The Invasion Part 1/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Earth Orbit) A dry-dock berth houses a NX-Class Starship as the Intrepid-Class light cruiser approaches the ship in the docking berth and parks next to the berth. Cmdr. Martin (vo): First officer's Starlog March 20th 2156. It's been two months after the attack on the Constitution and the destruction of the Vulcan colony in the Brezza sector as well as my friend's dishonorable discharge and his resignation from Starfleet I've been ordered to service aboard the Archer as her first officer I don't know what awaits me at my new post but I am ready to service my Captain and crew with honor just wish Kyle was here serving with me as well. INT. Transporter Bay Commander Martin beams aboard the ship as he's greeted by Lieutenant Junior Grade Jack Mason as they shake hands. Cmdr. Martin: Permission to come aboard? Mason nods at the Commander as he steps off the single pad. Ltjg. Mason: (opens communicator) Mason to Intrepid he's aboard and you can beam the rest of his gear to his quarters on E Deck section 14. Capt. Ramirez (OC): Acknowledge Lieutenant Commander it's been an honor to have you as my first officer and friend we'll drop Lieutenant Sato off on Enterprise she says for me to tell you to be careful. Cmdr. Martin: (smiles) thanks sir and it's been an honor to serve as your first officer as well. They continue to head to the turbolift. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (Earth Orbit) SS Intrepid departs from it's position. INT. MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and sees the crew working on the systems and the relays, as Martin walks over the Captain's Chair and is amazed by what he's seeing. Ltjg. Mason: (follows Commander Martin) We've been working on the upgrades that Commodore Archer recommended to the systems, we've improved hull polarization by twelve percent. We'll be able to hang in a firefight a little longer. He walks over to the tactical console. Cmdr. Martin: (sits at the station looking at the read out) Ventral and dorsal torpedo launchers, pulsed phase cannons. He looks at him. Ltjg. Mason: Upgrades requested by the Commodore. Martin walks over to the Captain's Chair. Cmdr. Martin: (feels the chair out) nice chair. Martin leans back in it. Cmdr. Martin: Where's the Captain. Mason nods at the door. Ltjg. Mason: She's been in there for an hour. Cut to INT. Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is walking about through the room holding padds in her hands. Capt. Taylor (looks at monitor) We've got the last of our refitting to get done and then we'll launch. Commodore Taylor (on monitor): That's good Marcia, I've got good news your brother's wife is having a baby and she's four weeks pregnant Capt. Taylor: (surprised) I'm gonna be an aunt. Commodore Taylor (on monitor): Marcia when are you coming home? Capt. Taylor: (looks at padds) As soon as we're finished with our refit and shakedown cruise I'll set a course for Earth. Commodore Taylor (on monitor): (smiles) That's good just be careful. Before he could finish an officer hands him a padd. Commodore Taylor (on monitor): (puts padd down) We've just received a distress call from one of our colonies near the Romulan border Draken IV and we're unable to raise them. Marcia puts the padd down. Capt. Taylor: (leans forward towards the monitor) Father our refits aren't complete yet. Commodore Taylor (on monitor): Marcia I know that you're crew have been working triple shifts to get the ship back up and running but you're the closest ship, and we need the best crew and that's you and your crew right now Enterprise and Commodore Archer are on another mission and it would take them an hour to get there you can be there in a few minutes. '' Capt. Taylor: (leans back rubs her temples) All right Commodore feed the coordinates to the helm and we'll get it done. He nods and ends the transmission as she activates the com. Capt. Taylor: All hands this is the Captain speaking as you all know we've been ordered to head to the Romulan border to the Draken IV colony to provide help and render aid if we can, as of right now all shore leave is cancelled helm as soon as we've cleared space dock set a course for the Romulan Neutral Zone warp five point two Taylor out. She leaves the ready room. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge Captain Taylor walks out of the ready room as she looks at the crew. Capt. Taylor: We've got our orders let's get this ship ready for launch. The crew takes their stations. Capt. Taylor: (to Commander Martin) You must be Commander Martin we'll chat as soon as we leave spacedock, helm take us out one-quarter impulse power. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (Earth Orbit) (Umbilical's are released and ''Archer glides out of spacedock) Cut to: INT. Main Engineering Capt. Taylor (OC): Bridge to Engineering Commander Williams how are we doing? The slightly southern USA accented Woman goes over to the com panel. Ltcmdr. Williams: Ready when you are Captain. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge Capt. Taylor: Prepare to go to warp. A young helmwoman who is sitting at the conn inputs commands into the console. Ens. Carlson: (turns to Captain Taylor) Course laid in, sir. Request permission to get underway. Taylor leans back. Capt. Taylor: (breathes) Engage. Cut to: EXT. Space Archer moves far from the dry-dock and her engines flash and the ship leaps into warp. (End of Act one, fade out)